


Where the laws hold power, you do too.

by kingslayersrogue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin is a fucking goddess, Character Worship, Cuddling, Mild anger, POV Clarke, POV Jackson, POV Marcus, POV OC, Posted for 10 Days of Abby Griffin, Recovered_The Jacket™, You can fight me on it too, character appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: The title is a spinoff on the quote: "Where laws are powerful, people are powerful too." From Publilius Syrus.Day 1: Fav Outfit (The season 1 look)Day 2: An underrated relationship (Bellabby guys)Day 3: Favorite quote (Maybe there are no good guys + Clarke listen to me. I told you there are no good guys, but that’s not true. You are.)Day 4: Fav Headcanon (A pre-series relationship + KIDDIE FRIENDS)Day 5: Griffin Women Day (A tale of victories and accomplishments as told by an aspiring grounder child)Day 6: Favorite Character Trait(s):Forgiveness&Perseveranceas told by Jackson and Marcus (in that order, set just after the shock lashing)Day 7: Favorite Overall Relationship (Kabby because who else??)Day 8: Favorite Underrated Moment. "I know, I'm sorry." - MK 1x04 Murphy's LawDay 9: Alternate Universe (OTP Drabble)Day 10: Free Choice (Happy Birthday Doctor Griffin!)





	1. Day 1: Favorite Outfit/Hairstyle

**Author's Note:**

> My bits and pieces for the Ten Days Of Abby Griffin setup challenge thing. Enjoy!

Clothing was scarce on the Ark, what was there was passed generation to generation. Accumulating 97 years of wear and tear with minimal repairs. Meaning, the clothes you did have became a part of you. You either resented them, wishing for something with fewer holes or more style. Or you wore them with pride. She was the latter. Her choice of clothes reflected her gave just a taste of who she was, but enough for anyone on the outside.

Take for example her doctor’s jacket. A simple blue garment if you look at it just for what it is,  _ but it’s so much more. _ It’s her mark on the world, a visual representation of what she has chosen to dedicate her life to.  _ The good of her people. _ All doctors had a similar jacket, but hers was different.It carried a different respect borne of hard work and quite literally blood sweat and tears. Standing the test of time through innumerable hardships.

For as much as they faced off, as much as the but heads and bared teeth and spit venom, he could still recognize the respect she garnered. Could still see the effect she had on the community, even if he didn’t always agree with her. It was obvious, and her jacket was just another piece of her that showed it.

Her hair was pleated neatly down her back, another signature piece of the infamous Dr.Griffin. Efficient and purposeful, much like her. He watched it swing behind her as she rushed off to save another life, mend another bone, heal another person.

Maybe one day he’ll be able to see her completely, strip away the misunderstanding and miscommunication and just see  _ her. _ For all that she is, maybe then they could come to some sort of agreement. Privately, he thinks if that ever were to happen, he’d discover even more of the force that was Dr. Abigail Griffin, jacket and all.


	2. Day 2: Favorite Underrated Relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to do Abby/Bellamy. There was just no other way.   
> Besides, I'm still salty about the fact that the writers completely fucked up Bellamy's grief process for the events in 2x16. That just doesn't seem like him. I think talking with his SpaceMom™ is a much better plan.

She had just wanted to grab her bag, go home and sleep for at least day. (She knew it wasn't actually possible, but the thought was still nice.) It had been a shitty day, to say the least. Even with peace restored to the lands, the citizens of Arkadia found ample ways to injure themselves. Creating a more than stressful day for Doctor Abigail Griffin.  
Which she just wanted to be over, but of course that couldn't happen. “Doctor Griffin?” She whips around, preparing to be less than sympathetic for whoever was dumb enough to-  
“What did you need Bellamy?” He only grunts in response and she takes a moment to better look at him. His shoulders are slumped, hands jammed into the pockets of his jacket and a prominent bruise forming under his left eye, but most of all he looks incredibly tired.   
Abby drops her bag, moving over to the small kettle Jackson had brought back from Mount Weather. “Sit,” she says and he does. She brings him a mug of steaming tea that he takes but sets off to the side. “What's on your mind?”  
“The Lever.” Oh. Abby had heard and very briefly seen the devastation of the mountain men. Whisked away quickly by Marcus to a safer location, but she knew enough about the effects of radiation to know if want a pretty death. “You did what you had to do.”  
It must not be the right thing to say because she can feel his whole body tense beside her. “She blames herself, that's why she left. She blames herself but I did it too. My hand was on it too, we did it together.” The mention of her daughter sends a stab of pain through her heart. “That's just Clarke, she internalizes everything. Shoulders it all, it's just who she is.”  
“She doesn't have to do it alone though, I could help her.” Gently, she lays a hand on his shoulder, his eyes locking onto hers at the contact. “She needed to do this alone.” It's not a statement she necessarily believes, but it's what he needs to hear.  
His gaze is penetrating when be looks at her, breaking through her barriers. She can feel her own despair and longing for her daughter's return well up inside her. “You think she’ll be okay?” He smiles, a soft number with a tiny bit of his normal air in it. “She’s a Griffin.”


	3. Day 3: Favorite Quote(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's supposed to be favorite quote (1) but I'm a sucker and these quotes go together so don't @ me.  
> "Maybe there are no good guys."  
> “Clarke listen to me. I told you there are no good guys, but that’s not true. You are.”

It wasn’t supposed to be like this _,_ _she_ wasn’t supposed to be like this. She was still a kid, _her baby girl._ Her leg throbs, a sharp pain that brings tears to her eyes with the slightest movement and her throat is raw her agonized screams. _It wasn’t supposed to be like this._ She was just a kid, kids shouldn’t have to do these things.

 

Her baby girl now carries the weight of 360 souls,  _ she’s failed her daughter.  _ She holds her, lets her sob into her shoulder, rubs her back, just like any mother would comforting their child. You can’t put normal anywhere in this situation and the weight of what she’s had to do, now and all things before, lies heavy between them. Clarke shifts in the embrace, brushing against her injured leg, making Abby gasp sharply. Clarke jumps back, just a little but it still registers like a punch to the gut. 

 

Abby watched her crumble, shoulders sagging then shaking with silent cries. “I-I tried to be the good guy, I really did.” She wants to stand, to pull her daughter back into her are. To soothe and protect, the way it should be.  _ It wasn’t supposed to be like this.  _ She can’t move, not even an inch and it kills her. “Maybe…..maybe there are no good guys.” It’s not enough, it’s something but it’s not enough. Clarke’s ghosts are painted clearly in her eyes, swishes of gray in deep blue. She hopes that one day the color will come back,  _ maybe things will be different. _

 

*******

 

_ It wasn’t supposed to be like this. _ Even in her head, it sounds weightless, flimsy, like waterlogged bark. It’s like an apology given one too many times. Weightless as it may be, she still felt as if things should’ve (maybe not could’ve) been different. She didn’t want to think about Clarke in a race against an unkillable enemy, nightblood or not. She didn’t want to think about her daughter in a fight for her life.  _ She didn’t want to think about not being able to say goodbye. _ She checks the seal once last time, she knows it’s secure but this….she’ll take any chance she can get to touch, to feel,  _ to connect. _ “You have 23 hours until the death wave hits. On a good day, it takes 10 hours to get to the island, and 10 hours to get back.That doesn’t leave you a lot of room for error.”

 

“Mom, we know, we’ll be careful.”

 

“I love you, Clarke. Don’t you ever forget that.” Clarke seems a little shocked, unsettled by the rawness of her mother’s words. She lays her hands on her shoulders, squeezing firmly. “This isn’t goodbye.” Overcome, Abby wraps her arms fully around her daughter, encasing in a tight embrace. Clarke sinks into it, allowing herself this moment of peace before entering hell. 

 

Abby holds on, stores this moment in her mind, trying to transfer all the love and strength she has left into her daughter. She doesn’t know,  _ she can’t know. _ “Clarke listen to me. I told you there are no good guys, but that’s not true. _ You _ are.” The admission hits its mark, you can see some of the flecks of gray soften in her eyes, the worry lines in her face smoothing just that little bit.  _ She needs this. _ “Even though I didn’t want to open the door?”

 

“Yes. There was no good choice.” Clarke nods and Abby knows that still weighs heavily, like so many other things, she just hopes she’ll have the time to forgive herself.  _ She hopes they’ll all have the time.  _ “There never is.” It’s a painful truth, one that aligns so well with the world they live in.  _ It wasn’t supposed to be like this, _ but maybe it happened for a reason.

 


	4. Day 4: Favorite Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will take this to my grave, I will die on this hill. Abigail Griffin and Marcus Kane **HAD** to have a pre-series relationship that wasn't 'hate' (Hate sex doesn't count?? (okay it does but I'm talking further back guys, dig deep))  
>  You can't tell me it isn't cute for them to be cute little kiddie best friends???   
> So, this is really just a fluffy piece including that Headcanon, alright? Alright?

There weren't a lot of places on the ark where a kid could go to have fun. They didn't have play grounds or art classes like before. Combined with endless stories of the times before the bombs, the children of the Ark were very imaginative. Thinking up new worlds and situations, creating vast kingdoms inside their minds. Eight-year-old Abby Griffin was one of the most spirited and creative kids of her entire generation. 

Her favorite world was one where she and her best friend Marcus could explore Earth in fields full of flowers and shimmering water, laughing and breathing in the sweet air. Sadly, she'd never been able to make Marcus  _ see _ her world with its bright colors and singing birds. He  _ said _ he saw it but never once did she watch his face light up in a smile as she described why was playing in her mind's eye. Trying to project those happy thoughts onto him. It just never worked.

“Come on Marcus, just try it one more time,” she pleaded, dragging him by the arm back to the big observation deck overlooking a still simmering Earth. “Abs, how many times do I have to tell you, I can't see what you see, I'm just broken.” She punched him in the arm, not hard but enough to make him flinch. He was always making mean comments about himself and she  _ hated  _ it. “Stop saying that, you’re not broken.” He frowns, rubbing the spot where she hit him. “How can you be sure, everyone can see it but me, and when everybody can do something and one person can't that person is  _ broken.”  _ She hit him again and he dropped the subject, leaning back and closing his eyes like she instructed. She painted pictures of lilac fields, clear blue skies and the whisper soft grass against skin. She spoke of a cold winter's breeze and the tiny pinpricks of fallen snowflakes. She told him to conjure up the happiest memories he could, to mold them into what she whispered into his ear. Fuse them together and send him off into his own world.

They sat there for hours, Marcus and Abby reclined on the cold floor, she spun tale after tale, digging up her wildest dreams and pouring them out.

_ He still couldn’t see. _

The years passed, they grew up….and apart, and the world Abby Griffin had intended to share with best friend disappeared. 

Until today, as she reclined back in lilac fields, a bright blue sky shining above her. Decorated with puffy white clouds and perfect sunshine. A shimmering blue lake at her left, and a tall lush forest at her right. The whisper of soft grass against her skin. She didn’t hear his approach, only felt his fingers twining with hers as he lay next to her. “I can  _ see,”  _ he whispers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “Hmm?”    
“I can finally see it, Abby.” She props herself up on her elbows, looking at him questioningly. Unsure of what exactly he means by he  _ can see it _ . She takes in his closed eyes, soft, peaceful smile and  _ remembers.  _ “I told you you weren’t broken,” she whispers, curling into his side. 


	5. Day 5: Griffin Women Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I actually hate this, it strayed so far away from what this one was actually supposed to be about but I have to sleep in less than an hour and I promised myself I wouldn't miss a day so please don't cringe too had

He watched from his chief’s side, the way  _ Skaiplana  _ and _ Wanheda _ gazed at each other from across the banquet table. Rowden was glad he had no part in the peace talks, he wouldn’t have been able to recall a thing.  _ Your eyes and ears are your greatest weapon, use them, _ his chief would’ve whispered, shaking his head and sending him to work in the armory. It wasn’t his fault really, Rowden had never been to a summit, nor had he ever seen any of the sky people. It would be wrong to say he was only a little bit excited. Not with the visions dancing in his head. 

The stories had spread far and wide, making their way quickly to Rowden's tiny Yuljeda village. Wild tales of  _ Wanheda  _ wiping out every last mountain man without even laying hands on a blade, and the great fire that  _ consumed _ 300 warriors. Yes, the Commander of Death was a fitting title, but she was also so much more. She was also the woman who captured Heda’s heart. Moving land and sea to unite the clans.  _ Wanheda  _ was a force to be reckoned with, despite not being much older than himself. 

What amazed him more (if only slightly) was  _ Skaiplana,  _ fearless leader of the sky people. The woman who raised reapers from the grave and could heal even the sickest of men. Who fought with words not weapons,  _ and won. _ He would’ve loved nothing more than to her and spit out all the questions buzzing in his mind. It was a secret dream of his to take the position of village healer once Danaya passed on. But with the way,  _ Skaihefa _ seemed secretly  _ snarl _ at every man who approached her (and  _ Skaihefa  _ could be quite scary looking) he felt the solid weight of apprehension settle over him. 

_ Go over, I know you’ve made something for her. Have courage.  _ His chief whispers, following his line of sight. He backs away at first, only to be pushed forward by another one of the  _ sekens _ . He had, in fact, prepared a gift for her. A book of medicinal plants (and flowers) complete with English and trig descriptions and even a few samples of some harder to identify specimens. He had worked on it from the moment he was told he’d be attending the summit to just before they left. 

_ Skaihefa  _ noticed his approach instantly, but he didn’t snarl or glare, his lips curled into a knowing smile as he whispered something into  _ Skaiplana’s  _ ear. She turned her head, looking him directly in the eye and smiling that same smile. Seemingly beckoning him over with just a simple look. He took a timid few steps closer and when they didn’t have any change in demeanor, he  _ bounded _ the last few steps and presented her with the book. After leafing through the first few pages, she looked excitedly at the commander’s side of the long table and said something in English he couldn’t quite understand. 

That is, until  _ Wanheda  _ walked over, looking down to scan the pages over her mother’s shoulder. He nearly shook in his boots, if there was one person that scared him more than  _ Skaihefa  _ (and  _ Heda _ of course) it was the mountain slayer. Except she didn’t seem like the fierce killer the clans made her out to be. She smiles and laughs at something  _ Skaihefa  _ did behind her mother’s back. It wasn’t something he really expects to see, the three most powerful sky people acting like a  _ family, _ but in some odd sense, it worked.  

_ Skaiplana _ pointed to one of his entries and asked him what its purpose was in very slow trig, stumbling on more than one word. They soon worked out a rhythm of her asking questions in English and  _ Skaihefa  _ translating her question and his response. Before he knew it,  _ Heda _ was ending the banquet and everyone was filing out. With one last glance at the sky people, he saw  _ Skaiplana  _ eagerly talking about another entry, pointing wildly as  _ Wanheda  _ laughed quietly. 

As scary as they seem in the face of war, leading their people and trying to survive, the pair was really quite nice. 


	6. Day 6: Favorite Character Trait(s)

**_Forgiveness_ **

Jackson didn’t trust him, it was plain and simple, Kane just had too many strikes in the book if you asked him. From enforcing the law with an iron fist, locking up countless offenders for just trying to survive and floating even more. To even trying to float Abby herself,  _ twice. _ He was still much of the ruthless, pragmatic,  _ hardass, _ he was on the ark. Just with a few minor changes. (Of course, he knew his opinion of the man was  _ slightly _ biased in lieu of what had just transpired.) Why couldn’t understand she was just trying to find her daughter? Surely anyone with half a heart could understand that? 

He watched with a new twinge of protective anger as Abby limped just slightly back through the curtain in medical, the  _ Chancellor’s _ pin clutched in her hand. “Where’d you get that?”

“Marcus gave it to me.” That was another thing, he was Marcus now. Not Kane, or commander (although he’d never really heard Abby use his title). Her ability to forgive people, even after everything they’ve done, still amazes him to this day. It’s one of the things he loves most about her. For the record, even though she seems to have had a change of heart, his feet are firmly planted on the other side of the line,  _ for now _

**_Perseverance_ **

God, she was incredible. It wasn’t the first time he’d had that thought, recent or otherwise. She was the strongest person he’d ever seen, stronger than him, stronger than Thelonious, stronger than everyone in every way if you wanted something quotable.

After everything she’d been through, everything  _ he  _ put her through, she stood tall.

And now she’d just endured a damned shock lashing and was still on her feet, treating the injuries still left in medical. She continued to amaze him every single day. He watched the way she moved, back straight and head high, despite the tiniest of limps. She treated her patients with care and attentiveness, completely ignoring her own condition.

As he walked out of the camp ‘gates’, the grounder prisoner walking slowly in front of him he knew he’d made the right choice. No matter what the situation, no matter how difficult or pressing. Abigail Griffin would stand tall and face it head on.

 


	7. Day 7: Favorite Overall Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Cuddling, it's very nicely described cuddling.

He loved the way she holds him. It was something he rarely, if ever, experienced, being comforted by someone else. His mother had been the only one during his childhood and then he’d gone and pushed her away because at one point he truly believed he didn’t need  _ anyone.  _ She was gone now, they were on the ground, and he felt safe and protected in Abigail Griffin’s arms. 

His head rested on her chest, tucked up under her chin while her hands combed through his hair and rubbed soothing patterns on his back. The nightmares came often, he would wake up voice hoarse and cheeks stained, but she’d always be there.  _ Right there, _ holding him, soothing him,  _ loving him. _ Where some would see him weak for his continued fear she was all gentle words and soft kisses. 

She was so soft and gentle with him he could  _ feel _ his walls slipping away, allowing himself to fully relax into the strong cradle of her capable arms. “You’re safe,” she whispered, dropping feather light kisses on the crown of his head,  _ and he was. _ Here, right now, in this exact moment, was the safest he had ever felt. If he had a choice, he’d never leave this room. Because Abigail Griffin made him feel safe and loved and that’s something he never wanted to let go of.

 


	8. Day 8: Favorite Underrated Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know, I'm sorry."- Marcus Kane 1x04 Murphy's Law

She hears his approach, she knows those boots. The distinct click of them along the Ark’s floors. They may be standard issue but they’re very much  _ his.  _ She’s not afraid, no. If this is to be her fate, then so be it. She’d die at least peacefully with the hope that her last actions brought some change to the world, gave the next generation a future that wasn’t gray walls and dwindling oxygen. “I’m hoping there’s a logical explanation for all this.”She doesn’t look up, there’s no point. Focusing instead on those shiny black boots. “My daughter.” She replies, voice cracking with emotion.

“I know,” there’s a flicker of  _ something _ in his eyes. It’s not pride, it’s not justification, it looks like…. _ understanding. _ “I’m sorry,” his entire posture softens just that little bit as he says it. Adding unmeasurable meaning to the words. Needing more conformation, another sign that maybe,  _ just maybe _ he’s actually  _ seeing her, _ she steps closer. Staring deeply into his eyes, watching the color shift as different emotions filter through him. 

Just as she thinks she’s got it the walls go up, and the colors shift back as if he sensed her intrusion. “We all knew it was a long shot.” 

“I still believe,” she states. Squaring herself, putting up the same walls. She can still see the remnants of his shift, floating in the brown depths. 

He nods, a quick tilt of his head and then everything disappears as he steps out of her space. “What's the pressure regulator for, Abby? There is no bacteria, is there? Your infected mechanic… Raven Reyes. What's she up to? Did you know that her boyfriend Finn Collins… was one of the hundred? Your obsession… is now gonna get her floated, too. If you don't tell me what you're up to… I won't be able to save her.”    
“You still don't understand. I'm trying to save all of us.” Another moment, she can see the beginnings of another smirk but it fades quickly, replaced with something that almost looks like regret. “Arrest her. Continue to search for Raven Reyes.” The cuffs are pulled tight around her wrists, the guard gripping her forearm and guiding her away. Just before the round the corner she feels the ship lurch and knows her work is done. “Sir….a pod launched,” the guard states and see can see the anger flash in Kane's eyes as he almost storms back over to her. Pulling her round to face him.   
“Abby… what have you done?” There's a retort on her lips, but there's no point in getting the last word. Raven Reyes is getting to Earth and humanity will be saved.    



	9. Day 9: Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something something

It's a habit she just can't help. Point out the imperfections in herself, the things she just can't seem to  _fix._ Sometimes she thinks that marking them out might keep her but from dwelling on them too long.

It doesn’t, but she continues anyway.

Most of the time it's a pin here or one there every few days. Marcus is aware of the whole thing, he doesn't like it but he can't bring it up. Knowing trying to talk about it would most likely do more harm than good. Except he’s seeing more and more tacks go up every day, steadily increasing throughout the week. Ranging from 4 to even 8 a day.

He can't see it on her face, doesn't catch her putting them up. In fact, he barely sees her at all. He doesn't want to pry, he's just her friend, but he can't help the worry eating at him as he watches the number climb, but maybe he doesn't have to  _say_ anything.

Today is just one of those days where she can't seem to do  _anything_ right. First, it was her alarm clock, set for pm instead of am making her incredibly late. Then it was rushing into her office so fast she ran into her coworker and tripped, sending a stack of papers flying everywhere. By the end of the day, she was 15 tacks in and ready to cry.

Needing me a pick me up and remembering the brownies Marcus had baked a few days ago she pops into the kitchen. Grabbing the necessary amount of tacks for today's failures she turns to the board only to stop in her tracks. Her neat and precise rows are gone. Spelled out in the colorful little pins is one word.

_Perfect._

“I figured someone had to say it eventually,” his voice startles her and she spins around so fast she collides with his chest. “Did you-” He stops her by wrapping his arms tightly around her frame. Nearly crushing her to his chest. “It's true, you may not believe it but you really are. Please stop blaming yourself for everything.” She tries to push away from him but he holds her tighter. Slowly she sinks into his arms eventually burying her face in the crook of his neck to let the tears that had been burning behind her eyes all day slip free.

He rubs comforting circles on her back, rocking side to side and just  _holding_ her. Something she hadn't realized how much she needed until now.

Stepping back, he slowly uncurls her hand, letting the tacks drop into his palm before setting them on the counter. “You don't need them, I promise.


	10. Day 10: Free Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Doc!

There was nothing special about today, it was just any other regular day of absolutely no significance. At least not like there used to be, back when the Ark wasn’t dying and she was just a child. Now, celebrating her birthday didn’t really seem like something that needed to be done, not with the mountains of paperwork waiting for her in her office. Or the people in medical waiting to be treated,  _ or bound to be needing it soon. _ She was quite sure no one even  _ knew  _ it was her birthday. Which was just fine, she had work to do. 

The fact that no one had yet come to disturb her with one issue or another was puzzling. Normally she would’ve had at least 3 people all try to drag her away from her office to fix or approve or settle something by now. Something was  _ off, _ and she couldn’t for the life of her figure it out.

The nagging feeling followed her all day as she sat tucked away in her office. Reading report after report, approving housing requests, finishing medical inventory. It stayed with her even as she trudged to her and Marcus’ shared quarters, in hopes a nap would get rid of the pesky feelings.

She doesn’t make it, halfway there she runs into Marcus who somehow manages to convince her that they  _ need _ to go over crop rotations in the war room. He drones on about irrigation and proper soil cultivating techniques the entire walk, only stopping to hold the door open for her.   
_ “SURPRISE!!” _ Countless bodies jump out from everywhere, scaring the life out of her and making her jump into Marcus’ arms like something out of a movie. She disentangles herself from Marcus, looking around the room at the (makeshift) decorations, the drinks, and even a small somewhat lopsided cake. Not to mention the faces of all the delinquents staring back at her wearing wide smiles. “Happy Birthday Doc!” Raven shouts, throwing her arms around her neck and hugging her tightly. As the rest of the delinquents swoop in for their own hugs and good wishes she looks back at Marcus, a giving him a knowing look and silent thanks. 


End file.
